Don't Call Me That
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Abigail Barrington meets Jed Bartlet. Teasing, injuries, and sparks ensue. Fluff. Bartlet History 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Call Me That**

Abigail Barrington sat in Hesburgh Library pouring over Notre Dame's medical textbooks. She loved sitting in the library. The quiet, the atmosphere of reverent learning. Yes, some of the boys tended to bother her, but most of them could be shut down with a few choice words from her. Women were still a novelty at Notre Dame, but she had proved herself more than equal to the brand new coeducation system. She smirked to herself as she read about Watson and Crick's experiments. Even twelve years after their 1953 discovery of the double-helix structure of DNA, few textbooks contained truly substantive information. So here she was, at the library on a Friday evening, studying everything she could get her hands on.

Abbey stood up to go find another book, this one about the emerging science of molecular biology. None of her classes covered this information, but she would need to know it if she was going to apply to medical school in a few years.

After a few minutes scanning the stacks, Abbey found the book she was looking for. On the top shelf. Being barely five foot three, Abbey found herself at a crossroads. There was no ladder nearby. Not even a stepstool.

Jed Bartlet was walking through the library. He liked to go for a walk whenever he was confronted with a particularly perplexing issue. He had just come from a wonderful meeting with Father Donovan about the nature of evil. How can God allow suffering in the world? The Father left it to Jed to wrestle with the question of free-will and the Devil. It was quite a lot to consider. Outside, the campus was getting ready for a rally before the big football game. Jed would certainly be going, but for now, he needed quiet contemplation. Very few people were in Hesburgh this late on a Friday. He wandered the stacks, his hands in his pockets, thinking.

He came across a very curious sight. A very beautiful brunette was standing in the middle of an aisle, staring up at the top shelf.

"Planning to get that by telekinesis?" he asked.

Abbey turned sharply to find a very good looking man smiling at her. His blue eyes shone merrily as he pushed his sandy brown hair out of his face. "I need that book," she answered, pointing to the tome she wanted. "I hadn't really decided what to do." Her green eyes narrowed, haughtily daring him to do something.

Jed turned to face the problem and found that he, at five foot eight, didn't fare much better than she did in reaching the shelf. He paused to consider for a moment. "Alright, how about I lift you up get it?"

She glared at him. "I'd rather you didn't have an excuse to get up my skirt."

He raised his hands in defense. "I promise I won't." She didn't look convinced, so he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his bible. "I'm studying to be a priest."

To his surprise, she laughed. "Really? Then what are you doing here? I didn't think DNA research was really what men of the cloth were interested in."

"I'm interested in quite a lot of things. But no, I was just taking a walk. It's quiet in here. I like the atmosphere."

"So do I. Quiet and calm and full of knowledge waiting to be uncovered."

Her poetic statement surprised him. "I don't see too many girls in the library reading about DNA, especially on a Friday."

"Seeing as I'm the only one in the Biology department right now, I'm not surprised. And I don't like competing with crowds to get books I want. But anyway, I was trying to look up Watson and Crick, but the book I want is way up there. Are you going to lift me up, padre, or what?" She put her hands on her shapely hips and tapped her toe at him teasingly.

"I'm not a priest yet, but it would be my honor to assist you." Jed took off his jacket and set it on one of the shelves beside him. He picked the young woman up by her knees, being particularly careful to keep her skirt between his arms and her bare legs.

Abbey was lifted in the air by a pair of surprisingly strong arms. And he was being very considerate of her modesty, however much of it she pretended to maintain. Though after all, he was studying to be a priest. She extended her arms to get the book but found herself still too far away. "I can touch it, but I can't reach it to grab a hold of it," she explained.

"Alright, how about this?" he asked, his mouth muffled against her hip. He stood on his tiptoes, struggling to maintain balance. She might have been short, but she was heavier than she looked.

"Almost!"

Jed jumped as high as he could manage, losing his footing in the process. Abbey grabbed the book and promptly found herself tumbling to the ground. She ended up directly on top of the fledgling priest. He groaned in pain.

Abbey scrambled to get off of him. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," he grumbled.

"I didn't ask for a rundown on commandment number two. I asked if you were alright." She put the book down and grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Your precious molecular biology book hit me in the head."

She pulled him up and pushed his hair out of the way to examine the small scrape on his forehead. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the way those green eyes scrutinized him. And her hands…Jed put the shiver he felt in his spine right out of his mind. That would only lead to impure thoughts and a thoroughly awkward confession later.

He took her hands and took them away from his face. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

"You're sure?" she asked, taking a step back but still looking at him very skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He gave her a confident smile and reached for his jacket.

She picked up the book and started walking back to her table.

Jed accompanied her. "Can I ask what you want to learn about molecular biology for?"

"I'm going to Harvard Medical School."

"Right now?"

She rolled her eyes. "In two years. Once I graduate."

"I graduate in '67, too."

"As a priest?"

He shrugged. "We'll see. That's what I'm thinking right now. Theology major. I'm still trying to decide between American Government and Economics for my minor."

"I'm a Humanities minor. I took Government last year and I'll be taking Economics next semester."

"And you're going to medical school?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's just interesting that you're interested in so many things. It's refreshing to meet someone so driven."

Her nose wrinkled as she smiled at the compliment. They had reached her table with the mountain of books. She stopped and turned to him, extending his hand. "Abbey Barrington."

"Nice to meet you, doctor. Jed Bartlet."

"Jed?"

"Yeah."

She scoffed slightly. "That can't be your given name. What's it short for, Jethro?"

"No, Josiah."

"Josiah Bartlet."

"That's me."

"Not Jethro?"

He stared at her. From her expression and the tone of her voice, he couldn't tell if she was teasing him or if she was just insane. "Nope. Jed," he repeated.

Abbey nodded. "I like it. It suits you. Though now I'm a little attached to Jethro."

"Don't call me that."

"I think I will." She paused a moment, considering his expression. He wasn't angry, but possibly…embarrassed? Maybe just nervous. She sat down and opened the book he had helped her get. "Well it was nice to meet you, whatever name you want to go by."

"Jed is fine." He was mildly distracted by how her skirt lifted past her knees when she crossed her legs.

Abbey followed his eye-line and smirked. "If you're sure..."

"I am," he replied with resolve. He returned his gaze back to her face. It was a very nice face. Beautiful. That dark, curly hair framed her freckled skin. Those dark brows full of expression over those sharp green eyes...

Abbey wasn't quite sure what he was staring at, but she didn't hate it. "Thank for your help with the book," she blurted awkwardly.

"I'll let you read." Jed put his jacket on by whipping it over his head. Abbey watched him curiously. "I should…uh…get to the rally. Are you going?"

"No, I just got the book. I'd like to sit in the quiet and read for a while," she replied, politely declining.

"Okay then. It was nice meeting you, Abbey."

"You too. Maybe I'll see you around the next time I need help reaching a book."

"I look forward to it." He waved and turned to walk away.

"Bye, Jethro!" she called behind him. He stopped for fraction of a second before shaking his head and continuing on his way. Her throaty laugh echoed through the empty library. He smiled. It was a very nice sound. Even if she did call him Jethro.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It's been over a year since I posted that first part of the story, and I decided that I wanted to add a little more to it.

* * *

Abbey walked home slowly, her mind lost in pointless musings. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and went inside, leaning against the door and letting her coat, keys, and book bag slip from her hands.

Millicent Griffith walked into the living room on her way to the kitchen. She looked at her roommate and gave her a questioning look. "What's going on with you?"

"I met someone," Abbey replied simply. Her eyes weren't quite focused on anything in particular.

A bright smile caused Millie's eyes to crinkle up. "Oh did you? Did you neck in the library like you always say you're going to?" Millie always laughed with Abbey pointed out various parts of the library that she found to be particularly romantic and secluded, always noting that she'd love to find a guy to take there.

Abbey blinked to reality. "No, not like that. He's a priest."

"Oh my god, Abbey!" Millie scolded.

"I mean, not yet. He's in the Theology department. He's studying to be a priest. And it's a shame, really. He was very good looking. A little awkward, but smart and funny and he had these eyes bluer than the sky. And great hair. Really great hair," Abbey gushed.

"Well, he's not a priest yet. I bet you can take him to some corner of the library before he takes his vows. Show him what he's giving up," Millie teased.

Abbey shook her head as she gathered her things off the floor. "No, I'm not going to do that. He's not one of those kind of guys. And besides, this is a huge school. I'll probably never see him again." She walked into her room. Millie just shrugged and went to the kitchen.

Later that evening, the whole school was in the football stadium for the pep rally. Jed had gone with his friend Frank, who lived in the apartment next door. They bonded over their mutual love of chess. Jed was much better, but he enjoyed playing, regardless of the fact that Frank's moves were always very predictable; the conversation was much more interesting than the game between them.

"Jed, you okay? You've been quiet. I haven't heard one useless fact from you tonight," Frank noted.

Jed was distracted, but he pushed those green eyes out of his mind. "Did you know that the word 'twelve' is from the Old English 'twelf,' referring to two left after ten?"

"There's my guy!" Frank laughed. "Why do you know Old English?"

Jed shrugged. "I like languages. It's interesting. When I was fourteen, my grandfather gave me a copy of The Canterbury Tales in the original Middle English, so I learned that and moved on from there."

"You're very strange, and I kinda like it."

After a brief pause, Jed casually asked, "Do you know anyone in the Biology department?"

Frank gave him a strange look. "I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

Trying to play it off as though it weren't a big deal, Jed replied, "I met a Bio major today and I'd like to see her again."

"Her?" Frank asked, surprised that his soon-to-be priest neighbor was interested in a girl.

"She was interesting. I liked talking to her."

"Was she pretty?"

Jed rolled his eyes. "Aren't you engaged?"

"Yeah, but I'm asking for you. I'm just curious if that's even something you look for, Father."

Jed hesitated slightly before answering. "She's extremely pretty but that's not really relevant to my wanting to see her again," he insisted.

"If you say so," Frank replied dubiously. "But I'll ask around for you. What's her name?"

"Abbey Barrington. She's a sophomore, pre-med."

It took almost two weeks for Jed to find out that Abbey would be going to a fraternity party just down the block from his apartment building. Frank and his fiancée, Linda, decided to go, if only to see ultra-religious Jed Bartlet talk to a girl.

Abbey had dragged Millie to this frat party because she desperately needed to get out of the house. She'd been thinking far too much about the attractive Theology student she'd met in the library. But that was a waste of time. It was time for Abbey to get out and meet someone and have some fun.

She and Millie were a few drinks in and dancing happily when she saw him standing in the corner, watching her with a smile on his face. Abbey grabbed Millie's arm and whispered in her ear that Jed Bartlet, future priest, was at the party. Millie looked over and laughed, commenting that Abbey wasn't wrong in saying he was good-looking. As far as Millie could tell, it was a shame that he had no interest in dating anyone.

Abbey went over to him. "You thought you'd just stare at me instead of saying hello?"

"You looked like you were having such a good time. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, gesturing back to the dance floor.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not much of a dancer." Jed actually quite enjoyed dancing, but he didn't like the idea of putting himself or Abbey in a compromising position.

She cocked her head slightly, regarding him curiously.

But before she could say anything, the song changed. Jed exclaimed, "Frank Sinatra!"

Abbey grinned. "You a fan?"

"I know all the words to all his songs." Just to prove it, Jed began singing along, somewhat off-key to In the Cool, Cool, Cool of the Evening.

With a loud, throaty laugh, Abbey started joining in as well. By the time the song was over, Jed and Abbey had gone out to the patio to talk without all the ambient noise. They moved on from sharing favorite Sinatra songs to discussing bible passages, when Jed mentioned that music was the original form of the Psalms.

"Do you have a favorite Psalm?" Abbey asked.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know if I have a favorite. I do like Psalm 9. 'I will praise You, Lord, with all my heart. I will tell all Your wonders. I will rejoice and exult in You, singing a hymn to Your name, O Most High.'"

Abbey nodded. "I do like that one. Though I think my favorite is Psalm 18."

"Any particular part? That one is a little long."

"My favorite part would have to be 'You have given me the shield of Your protection. Your right hand has sustained me, Your care has made me great. You have let me stride on freely; my feet have not slipped,'" Abbey recited.

Jed was surprised at her knowledge of scripture. He wouldn't have expected it. "I'm going to be giving a part of the sermon at the chapel on Sunday. Would you like to come?"

Abbey smiled. "I would love to."

Jed felt his face grow slightly warm, but he did his best to ignore it, deciding to instead ask if Abbey had an opinion on Psalm 41. She did.


End file.
